science
by Jimmyk
Summary: science
1. Chapter 1

Stage 4 OEI 2012

**Stage 4 Open Ended Investigation**

**Report template **

**Investigating bubbles**

**The Problem**

What are you going to vary on purpose and measure?

The independent variable (IV) The measurement of the water =

What is the other variable that changing your IV will affect?

The dependent variable (DV) The detergent

Aim of the experiment

The aim of the bubble experiment is to see if the amount of water will change how long the bubble last for.

**Collect information**

Collect information relevant to your particular investigation.

**Each of the questions should be answered in your own words. DO NOT copy and paste.**

Why does a bubble form in soapy water?

The soap molecule will usually have A water loving end and a oil loving end that don't like to mix. So the soap will play around with the water making a soap bubble.

Why are bubbles usually a sphere in shape?

Bubbles are in the shape of a sphere because bubbles have limited energy and need to find the shape that is the most stable and that is a sphere _

Write a third interesting question of your own about bubbles and the answer you found to the question.

Why do bubbles pop when they have contact with any type of material ?

The answer you found to your question.

The surface of a bubble is very fragile. What keeps a bubble together is molecules that are very delicate and when in contact breaks the bubble.

Name two websites you used to answer the questions. Give their URL and the date you visited them. This information could be presented in a table such as the one shown below.

**Name of website**

**URL**

**Date visited**

Yahoo Answers

Wikipedia

**The hypothesis**

If I add more water then the bubble will last longer.

**Method**

To be a **fair test** only one variable should be changed on purpose (IV) to see how it affects the other variable (DV). For the method you will describe below name and describe how you will keep at least 4 things in your experiment the same, while you deliberately change the IV and see how this affects the DV. Complete a similar table to the one below:

**Variables I will keep the same**

**How I will keep them the same**

1

The Bubble wand.

I will keep this in reach and wont swap wand

2

The Jars

Wont change jars

3

The type of water

I will fill the jars with the same tap.

4

Same detergent

Will use same detergent

**Safety**

Identify two potential safety issues for this particular experiment and describe how you will minimise the risks involved

**Potential safety issue**

**How risk is minimised**

1

2

3

etc

**Materials**

**etc**

**Procedure**

1.

2.

3. etc

**Photo evidence**

**Results**

**Table**

**Title**

**Independent Variable**

**Dependent variable**

Trial 1

Trial 2

Trial 3

Trial 4

Trial 5

Average

Reading 1

Reading 2

Reading 3

Reading 4

Reading 5

**Graph **

**Title**

**Discussion**

Do your results shown in your graph support your hypothesis or not?

Explain how.

Did you have any problems while performing this experiment?

How could you improve this experiment if you were going to do it again?

Based on the results of your experiment write another hypothesis you could investigate about bubbles.

Can you relate your results to your background information to explain your results?

**Conclusion**

8


	2. Chapter 2

Maxwell Kritharis

**How many shark attacks have occurred in Australia in the last 100 years? Briefly list and describe each. Are attacks increasing or decreasing? Why do you think this is so? What recommendations would you make for the future?**

There have been 777 shark attacks in Australian waters over the past 215 years. According to Taronga Zoo's Australian Shark Attack File, 192 of those attacks have been fatal. In the past 50 years, there have been 60 deaths from shark attacks.

A list of all the shark attacks from the past 100 years is attached.

A lot of people are scared of getting attacked by a shark, but they are not as common as people think. Compared to other water-related activities such as diving and fishing the number of fatal shark attacks is extremely low. For example, from 1969 to 2000, 218 rock fisherman in NSW drowned while there were only two deaths from shark attacks.

So now you're asking, "Are shark attacks increasing or decreasing?" The answer is increasing. This is because the population in Australia is increasing, meaning there are more people swimming and are at risk. During last week's heatwave – when it reached 41 degrees in Manly – lots of people went to the beach to go swimming. Some researchers also say that the number of shark attacks has increased because technology has improved and there the statistics are more accurate and more people are reporting attacks to the authorities.

In the future, I would recommend the following 10 steps to avoid shark attacks:

Step 1: Stay out of shark infested waters.

Step 2: Know your shark. If you're going swimming, find out what type of sharks live and hunt there.

Step 3: Dress appropriately. Don't wear bright swimwear as it attracts sharks. Don't wear jewellery in the water because it sparkles in the sun and sharks might think you're fish with shiny scales.

Step 4: Be aware of the sharks at all time, always be on the lookout for dark shadows in the water.

Step 5: Don't splash and make lots of noise because you'll get the attention of sharks. They might think you're a wounded animal.

Step 6: Swim in a group. Sharks are less likely to attack a group of people.

Step 7: Recognise aggressive behaviour. Sharks that swim slowly and smoothly are not likely to attack, they are just having a look around. If you see a shark thrashing around and swimming aggressively, get out of the water straight away because it means they're angry and likely to attack.

Step 8: Stay out of the water during dawn and dusk and at night. Sharks hunt when it's dark which makes swimming more risky for humans at night. It is also harder for you to see sharks in the water at night.

Step 9: Stay out of the water if you're bleeding because sharks are attracted to blood.

Step 10: Don't provoke sharks. Almost half of the reported xhark sttacks come as a result of people harassing sharks, particularly divers. Never try to catch or pat a shark because it will attack.


End file.
